


Off Limits

by TiredPyjmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPyjmas/pseuds/TiredPyjmas
Summary: Elliot recently transferred to Beacon Hills High and fell for the Omega Stiles, who apparently, according to Jackson is off the market.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 375





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Teen Wolf, I hope I got the characters right.

Elliot was a little bit nervous, it was his first day and he’d been handed off to some guy called Jackson, the principal told him Jackson was a jock and Elliot needed to make a good impression if he wanted to get into any sports team. If he was lucky, this Jackson guy could be a popular jock with a lot of connections. Connections that could help him get good positions on the lacrosse team and if it’s not too much, connections with great hookups. New town, new game. 

Elliot smirked at that last one, Beacon Hills was notorious for its supernatural community, and damn were they hot. He’d caught a glimpse of what he thinks may have been a banshee, and she was quite the looker. Hopefully she’d be willing to scream for him sometime soon. “Hey, you Elliot?” Elliot turned his head to face a man round about his age, the guy’s blue eyes and dark blonde hair matched well with his trendy fashion. Elliot nodded and introduced himself quickly. 

Jackson sniffed the air, “Good you’re a werewolf, I was worried I’d get a human,” Elliot scoffed, having to show a newbie human was the worst, they’d just ask question after question about the supernatural world. On top of that, you’d have to keep you’re eye on them, last thing you want is them getting eaten or some shit. Jackson gestured for Elliot to follow as they walked down the hall, he filled Elliot in on whatever he asked, Jackson even offered to put in a good word for him to whichever sports team he wanted to join, provided that he didn’t play like shit. Elliot noted that they’d stopped in front of what he assumed was the cafeteria, if the smell of food was any indication to go by. Elliot followed him to a table where a bunch of other people were sitting, he looked around as he was introduced to the group. 

The week passed by without a hitch, at some point, Jackson had introduced him to Derek Hale, the unofficial but kinda official top Alpha. Elliot had never met a guy who could scare people with a look that intense, but Derek’s eyebrows were as murderous as his growls. Derek was captain of a lot of teams, including Elliot’s football team, he’d seen Derek play and damn was he good. He’d brought up trying to befriend Derek but Jackson had shut him down, unless he wanted to end up in the ER, it was best to let Derek initiate first contact. “He’s not a people person,” Jackson had warned him, recounting stories of people who hadn’t taken that to account. Elliot saw Hale in a few classes and football practice, during those times he made sure to sit as far away as he could from him, just to be on the safe side. 

It looked like everyone else followed this rule, even those Hale was seen associating with seemed to give him a wide berth, the guy seemed like he was born with a permanent scowl etched onto his face. He, unfortunately, had Hale as his football captain, which meant practice was always terrifying. On top of that he seemed to have the worst luck, since he’d transferred to Beacon Hills right in the middle of Spring Heat. The Spring Heat was a two week period during the early days of Spring, where Omega would be thrown into a sort of Heat, some craved comfort whilst others craved sex, it all depended on the Omega. During that two week period, all Omega were house bound and in their nests, which meant that Elliot wouldn’t meet any of them until later, talk about bad timing. 

When the Spring Heat was over, Elliot had began staking out Omega with Jackson tagging along, he pointed out Omega and Jackson would tell him what he knew. It was pretty funny to see Jackson call out Omega and ask them random questions, only to have equally as random responses. Elliot’s attention turned as the smell of vanilla and caramel drifted in, he turned to follow the scent and saw an Omega walk in. He was tall, probably around 5’8, miles decorated his skin and the underlying scent of magic rolled off him. His face was stretched into a wide smile as he walked up to the McCall kid and they talked. Jackson turned to see what Elliot was spooking at, his calm demeanor shifted into panic as he moved Elliot’s eyes away from the Omega and onto him. “No,” Elliot was confused. 

What did he mean by no? “You can’t, not him, trust me he’s not available,” Elliot arched his eyebrow in question, “Why? Who is he?” Jackson didn’t answer, instead standing and walking away without so much as a word. Strange, in the couple of days, Elliot had know Jackson, he’d never known him to be this quite. When he turned back to the Omega, he noticed no one there and sighed in disappointment. 

His sad mood was lifted as he walked into his last class of the day, Chemistry, and saw the Omega in the room. He had his head on the table, a book propped underneath as a makeshift pillow, he didn’t look tired before, maybe Elliot just didn’t pick up on it. He shook the Omega’s shoulder a couple of times before he got any sort of reaction, the Omega’s head lifted up slowly and his eyes drifted to look at Elliot. He murmured something then stretched out his limbs, once done he did a once over of Elliot, “I’ve never seen you before? You new?” Elliot responded with a yes, and introducing himself to the Omega, who introduced himself as Stiles. 

The rest of Chemistry passed by as Elliot spent most of it dreamily staring at Stiles from his seat. He didn’t understand why Jackson told him no, the guy was cute and as far as he could see, single and Elliot was willing to mingle. After that class, he’d began planning ways to ask Stiles out, he chose to do it quietly by going to him before he went to the cafeteria for lunch. Then when Stiles said yes, they’d walk into the cafe holding hands and Elliot would laugh in Jackson’s face. 100% full proof plan. 

Elliot practically stared at the clock as he waited for lunch to arrive, he was counting down the seconds, willing time to go faster. Aside from hoping to execute his plan, he’d forgotten to include the fact that he and Stiles may not have the same classes today, so an additional bonus was having to stand outside the cafeteria waiting for Stiles. If he got there early, he’d have the time to calm his nerves down.

When the teacher dismissed stem, Elliot all but ran to the cafeteria, he showed down once he got closer and went to stand by one of the vending machines located outside. Hopefully Stiles wouldn’t take too long getting there otherwise Elliot would have to abort the plan. Elliot kept busy by raking his eyes over the snacks, briefly considering getting one to pass the time. 

His thoughts on the snacks stopped as Derek’s scent wafted behind him, he stood rigidly and prepared to apologize for blocking him from the vending machine. Elliot turned slowly, however, instead of seeing Derek, he was met with Stiles. “Don’t worry man, take your time,” Elliot couldn’t focus on Stilinski, he was more focused on the fact that Derek’s scent. He looked around for any sign of him but didn’t see anything. If not Derek, then the scent must be coming from Stiles, but that couldn’t be possible unless, “You and Derek, you-you’re-together?” 

Stiles laughed a bit, he was used to this sort of reaction, “Yeah me and Sourwolf have been going at it for, what is it, two years I think,” Elliot looked gobsmacked, he almost asked out Derek Hale’s boyfriend, Elliot moved aside to let Stiles use the vending machine and walked into the cafeteria. He made a beeline for Jackson’s table and sat down, he was quiet fir a few seconds before harshly whispering at Jackson, “Why didn’t you tell me Stiles was with Derek?!” Jackson snorted, what was there to say about it, Derek preferred his privacy and if Elliot tried thinking with his upstairs brain, he’d have seen how glued to each other the tow practically were. “Why’d you think I told you he wasn’t available?” Elliot slammed his head on the table a couple times, groaning over what he’d recently discovered. Propping his head onto his chin, he looked over at Derek’s table, now that he wasn’t daydreaming about Stiles, he could see how he quite literally draped himself over Derek. He dodged a bullet there, thank god he hadn’t, Elliot wasn’t fond of getting his balls ripped off and shoved down his throat. You win some you lose some, besides he’d heard Allison Argent was recently single.


End file.
